Te vuelvo a ver
by Carmen-Fan-Fiction
Summary: "¿Quien será el? ¿Por qué siento que ya lo conozco?" "7 años que no la veo y aun la sigo amando..." "Debo decirles lo que le pasó a Chrona..."
1. Reencuentro

¡HOLA BONITA GENTE DE FANFICTION!

Ok, se lo que piensan...¿Escribo 2 historias y no actualizo "_**Toda una historia de**_** amor**"?. Disculpen por eso, más detalle al final de la historia.

Bueno, espero que no estén enojados conmigo y...

¡DISFRUTEN DE ESTA HISTORIA!

Disclaimer: **Soul Eater** NO es mi creación, esta historia SI.

* * *

**TE VUELVO A VER**

_**Capitulo 1: Recordando sucesos**_

Chora POV.

Estoy caminando por el parque de Death City. El aire sopla en mi cara, haciendo que mi vestido se levante un poco y revuelva mi largo cabello, por alguna extraña razón estos lugares se me hacen muy conocidos, con cierta nostalgia…. ¿Por qué será? ¿Habré vivido aquí? Tal vez en mí vida pasada o cuando era pequeña pasé por aquí…quien sabe.

Detengo mi caminar de golpe, acabo de legar a una deteriorara cancha de basquetbol. Me siento triste, realmente siento que ya estuve aquí, que pase varias cosas aquí…me siento en una de las viejas bancas que habían, pensando…_ ¿Qué será este sentimiento? Es extraño…tal vez vivía con mi madre y mi hermano…tal vez sea de lo que me contó mi hermano…_

~FLASH BACK~

**Mansión Arachne, París.**

-Oye, Ragnarok- le pregunté algo tímida

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó sin quitar la mirada de la revista que leía

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo y no te enojas?

-No tengo porqué, venga, dímelo –dijo alzando la mirada de la revista

-¿Cómo era mamá?- dije con cierta nostalgia, nunca conocí a mamá y me preguntaba mucho sobre cómo era y…él porque nos dejo…

Ragnarok se sentó en el sillón donde estaba acostado –ven- me dijo señalándome el asiento, caminé y me senté alado de el- bueno pues…mamá era como tu –me miró- un poco más alta, con el cabello rubio y los ojos un poco rasgados

Sonreí al saber que tenía la imagen de mi madre pero aun me recorría una pregunta

-Oooh…pero…tengo otra pregunta- dije dudosa

-¿Cuál?- me miro

-¿Por qué se fue?- pregunte algo triste

-No creas que ella nos abandono, ella lucho mucho por nosotros…-miro hacia enfrente- pero la economía no era buena, así que decidió darnos una mejor vida, trayéndonos con tía Arachne a vivir, pues ella es la pariente más rica que tenemos –me miro y me sonrió- Mamá siempre nos amó

Sonreí al saber ese poquito de mi madre aunque…no sé porque no recuerdo nada sobre eso…dijo que es estaba pequeña cuando eso paso pero…aun siento que faltan recuerdos…

~FIN FLASH BACK~

Aún no entiendo él porque siento que no tengo recuerdos…el más viejo recuerdo que tengo es Ragnarok abrazándome y susurrándome "Despertaste, despertaste, te extrañé, sabía que despertarías"… siempre que le preguntaba a Ragnarok sobre el tema me ignoraba o cambiaba la conversación…tampoco le pregunté a tía Arachne se ponía triste y una vez hasta lloro…así que decidí quedarme con la duda, la única pista que tengo es este lugar…pues antes de cumplir los 20, mi hermano me dijo que nos mudaríamos a nuestra ciudad natal…

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento me saco de mis pensamientos, hizo que mi cabello se alborotara. Mientras me lo acomodaba, pose la mirada hacia enfrente y logré ver a un joven muy apuesto y bien vestido, con cabello negro y unas extrañas pero graciosas líneas blancas en la cabeza: Una línea completa y otras a la mitad, vaya chico raro…se empezó a acercar y lo pude ver mejor…el…el…se me hace familiar, como si desde años fuéramos amistad y por alguna razón…siento mi corazón latir fuerte… ¿Qué demonios siento? ¿Me estoy sonrojando por un completo extraño?…Vaya que no entiendo los sentimientos que me trae este lugar…

Fin Chrona POV.

Kid POV.

Caminaba por el simétrico parque de Death City, el viento estaba algo loco hoy, arruinando la simetría del lugar, ¡Bagh!, eso importa poco ahora porque…realmente la extraño… ¿Cómo puedo seguir queriendo a una persona que no he visto en 7 años?, Una persona que nunca me envió cartas ni me dio su dirección para yo hacerlo, una persona que se olvidó de mi total existencia.

A pesar de las preguntas que me hacía, yo sabía que ella aun estaba enamorada de mi, que tenía que esperarla, que sólo ella ha sido capaz de enamorarme. Ella es mi pareja simétrica, ella es mi mundo perfecto…

~FLASH BACK~

**Jardín de niños, Shibusen.**

Estaba jugando con unos cubos, haciendo figuras simétricas, cuando escucho una voz tímida y casi inaudible en mi espalda.

-O-oye… ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó una niña con tez muy clara y un extraño cabello color rosa pero, era linda…_ ¿EEEH? ¿LINDA? ¡NO! ¡JAMÁS ME ENAMORARÉ!, fuchi _pensé

-Death the Kid- dije algo serio- por favor dime Kid- sonreí y alcé mi mano para estrecharla con la de ella, aunque me daba cosa tocar una niña pero un caballero es un caballero

-Mu-mucho gu-s-sto- dijo sonrojada, ¿me habré sonrojado también?- Chrona Go-Gorgon- respondió estrechando las manos

-Un placer- dije serio y ella me sonrió, me pregunto de nuevo ¿me sonroje?

-Nee~ ¿te parece jugar?- preguntó tímida y yo me puse nervioso

-¿Por qué con un niño?

-Las ni-niñas solo hablan de mu-muñecas y yo…no tengo- ¡rayos! No debí preguntar eso

-Está bien, ayúdame a hacer un castillo perfectamente simétrico –le dije sonriendo y ella asintió con una sonrisa…

¿Quién diría que de ahí se convertiría en el amor de mi vida?...

Pasaron los años y fuimos los mejores amigos, teníamos mucha confianza y en esa amistad, surgió lo inesperado…surgió el dichoso amor, vaya que si me dio duro, nunca me había enamorado y nunca pensé que lo haría de mi mejor amiga…

**Jardines del Shibusen**

-¡CHRONA!- corría desesperadamente y viendo a todos lados, buscando a mi mejor amiga, a mi primer amor. Estaba muy preocupado, en su estado, no quería que nada mas le pasara.

La encontré bajo un gran árbol, se encontraba sentada, abrazada de sus rodillas y llorando

-¿Chrona?- pregunte preocupado mientras me acercaba- cuéntame ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te enojaste conmigo? ¿Alguien te lastimo?, por favor dime, me preocupo por ti- confesé algo sonrojado y nervioso

Ella volteó al escuchar lo último, me puse de cuclillas frente a ella y le seque las lágrimas

-N-no me hiciste enojar…nadie, me-menos tu- dijo sonrojada y evitando mi mirada

-¿Entonces qué paso?- pregunte angustiado, su madre se había muerto la semana pasada, quería librarla de todo dolor, no quería que sufriera, ella no…

-Son mu-muchas cosas…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y sin seguir mirándome

-¿Es por lo que ocurrió?- dije acercándome y dándole mi hombro. Ella al ver mi acercamiento, se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó a llorar. Estuvimos unos segundos así y sentía mi cara arder

-S-si…y o-otras cosas…-dijo separándose un poco de mi- Kid…no me quiero alejar de ti- dijo sin tartamudear pero si con la voz cortada. Reaccione a sus palabras y nos sonrojamos

-Ni yo, por eso créeme al decirte…-la tome del mentón, mirando sus ojos- que nunca te dejare- ambos estábamos sonrojados, era el momento para decirle lo que sentía por ella

-N-no podrás- dijo quitándome delicadamente mi mano, agachando la mirada

-Lo hare, te lo mostrare, yo te…-me interrumpió

-No podrás- dijo fría

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundido y preocupado _¿Me estará rechazando?_

Más lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas

-Kid, desde hace tiempo yo…yo...-estaba nerviosa- ¡Yo he estado enamorada de ti!- _¿Eh?_ La felicidad inundo mi ser, _¡SOY CORRESPONDIDO!_, estaba a punto del éxtasis hasta recibir la otra noticia- pero no importa lo mucho que te ame porque yo…-estaba sonrojada y aún llorando- yo…me iré a Paris…

Mi corazón se detuvo…el amor de mi vida se acababa de declarar, diciendo que me amaba pero también…me dijo se va…que se alejara. Mi casi éxtasis se transformo en un agujero negro

-¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?- pregunte asustado tomándola de los hombros- ¡No! No te vayas… ¡No te puedes ir! Tú… ¡tú eres el amor de mi vida! No te puedes marchar…no…-dije totalmente exaltado y comenzando a llorar

-Lo siento…perdóname Kid- dijo llorando y colocando mi cabeza en su pecho (que en ese momento gracias al cielo no se me dio un fuerte derrame) -¿escuchas? Es mi corazón, siempre latiendo fuerte por ti y nadie más- me subió la cabeza, llevándome a su nivel de cara, mirándome con sus ojos cristalinos pero llenos de ternura, de amor

Yo tome su mano y la coloque en mi pecho, ella se sonrojó aún más

-¿Lo sientes? Haces qué mi corazón salte, sólo tú, solo por ti - dije más tranquilo

Me sonrió y me dio un leve beso, un beso tímido y rápido, pero a la vez tibio y hermoso, lo mejor que he sentido

-Me iré con mi tía, mi tutora...-dijo aun triste-...no me quería ir sin...decirte que te amo, Kid- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo la abrace, fuertemente, pegándome a ella, estuvimos así unos minutos y después me separe un poco

-Lo entiendo...pero, ¿sabes?- dije acomodando su cabello -no importa si te vas hasta otro planeta, te amo y eso no cambiara, aunque estés lejos, aunque no te vea ni te sienta, mis sentimientos serán sólo para ti. Dolerá, si, no te tendré físicamente pero el simple hecho de saber que me amas como yo a ti, es suficiente para mantenerme de pie y luchar para el día que volvamos a vernos -al terminar, la bese, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, sentí sus lágrimas recorrer por sus mejillas mientras me correspondía el beso, un beso que fue dulce y cariñoso pero después salvaje y apasionado.

Así fue como me despedí de ella, la acompañe a su casa, se iba en la madrugada, sólo yo sabía lo que haría, no quería herir a nadie

Me desperté una hora antes de que se fuera, corrí a su casa y con un ramo de flores (directas de mi mansión) le pedí que fuera mi novia, ella respondió de inmediato que sí, abalanzándose sobre mi y llorando, ambos sonrojados, felices y tristes. Su hermano me veía con odio pero se controlaba a golpearme, su hermana estaba feliz y eso era más importante.

Me despedí de ambos, vi como el coche se alegaba más y más...mi corazón estaba desequilibrado, mis fuerzas se fueron así de rápido como se fue el coche...caí de rodillas y sólo llore, en medio de la calle, llore...pero tenía que seguir por ella, para volver a verla y para pedirle que sea mi esposa.

~FIN FLASH BACK~

Esa mujer, esa mujer que tanto amé, amo y amaré.

Esa mujer dueña de mis esperanzas y esfuerzos, la única capaz de hacerme rogar por su regreso.

La única con la que haré un mundo perfecto…

Salgo de mis pensamientos gracias a una ráfaga de viento que hace que mi asimétrico cabello se despeine, intentando acomodarlo mire de frente y vi a una mujer, muy delgada y fina, con cabellos rosados... ¿¡RO-ROSADOS!?

Me acerque para verificar lo que mi mente pensaba

Vi a una mujer muy hermosa de rasgos finos, tez clara y ojos azules hermosos, espectacular cuerpo y cabello rosado largo con un mechón azul... ¿Será ella?

_Continuará..._

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? ¿No? ¿Me odian TnT?

Bueno, primero...**¡UNA ENORME DISCULPA!**

Se que deje "**_Toda una historia de_ amor**" pero aquí están las razones por lo cual no actualice:

1ro: La verdad se me había ido la inspiración...tenia la idea de como seguir pero no podía plasmarla

2do: Tuve semana de exámenes :( Fue horrible la verdad y me estrese mucho

3ro: Mi gran amigo llamado Luis perdió mi iPod y ahí hago los borradores de las historias que tengo en mente

Bueno, esas son mis razones (o excusas, como quieran decirle :c). Espero acepten mis disculpas.

¡TODA UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR, SANTA SECRETO Y ESTA HISTORIA **_TENDRÁN CONTINUACIÓN_**! Por favor, esperenlas :)

En lo personal, esta historia ME ENCANTO y la continuación (de hecho tengo 5 capítulos técnicamente ya escritos) la daré si ustedes así lo desean :)

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! **

_¿Review?_


	2. Cruzamos palabras

Bonitos lectores, no dejare este Fic porque personalmente me gusta mucho...jejeje (/u\)

Y bien, por favor lean y espero les agrade

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece

* * *

Kid POV

¿Será ella?

El viento se calmó y yo con paso inseguro, me acerque a otra banca, al estar más cerca, note un ligero sonrojo, haciéndome sentir victorioso pero con nervios. Viéndola de reojo pude ver un collar con un dije de la letra "Ch" en cursiva. '_¿Chrona?_'. Ella dejo de mirarme de reojo y saco de su bolsa una pequeña libreta y anotaba algo '¿Que anotara? ¿Me acerco a ella? No...Y qué tal si es como la anterior vez...'

~FLASH BACK~

Hace 1 año

Caminaba por las calles de Death City hasta sentarme en la fuente de la cuidad

-Odio tener que esperar a Liz y Patty cuando están de compras...-dije susurrando- sólo veo como gastan mi dinero y pierden el tiempo- tenía el ceño fruncido, realmente me enojan cuando una voz detrás mil me saco de mis pensamientos

-Disculpa...- volteo y mis pupilas se dilatan... ¿Chrona?...esta chica tiene el cabello rosa y piel blanca pero...sus ojos son verdes, su voz se me hace muy normal y su piel no se ve tersa...

-Dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? - pregunte caballeroso, era obvio que no era Chrona pero...no pierdo nada en preguntarle...

-Etto... ¿la escuela Shibusen? -me pregunto ¿será nueva? Claro qué sí...su acento y facciones son diferentes

-Doblas está esquina y te vas derecho, es fácil identificar, tiene enormes escaleras y una estructura simétrica -dije sin importancia...estoy seguro de que ella no es Chrona

-Gracias- dijo un poco desilusionada. '_¡Pregúntale! No pierdes nada_'

-¡espera!- le dije y ella volteo

-¿Si? - me miro algo extraño

-disculpa pero -no estoy seguro- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Kim Dielh- sonrió -¿y el tuyo?

-Death the Kid- dije sin mucha importancia, ella no es...- Eres nueva ¿cierto? ¿De dónde vienes?

-Soy de Alemania -sin duda alguna, NO es ella- pero hace 4 años estuve en París- ¡ESPERA! ¿PARÍS? ¿Qué tal si la conoció?

-¿Pa-Pa-París? -dije tartamudeando y sorprendido, esta se rio, por pena, controle mis movimientos y aclare mi voz- de casualidad ¿no conoces a Chrona Gorgon?- pregunte esperanzado y más tranquilo

-¿Sobrina de Arachne Gorgon? -me miro indiferente

-¡Si ella! ¿Cómo la conoces?

-Fui modelo de Arachne y...-miro molesta- novia de su hermano

-Vaya...pero dime, ¿cómo esta ella?

-Bien, nunca me lleve con ella -dije cortante, decidí ya no preguntarle

-Gracias por decirme...gracias- me si la vuelta con una gran sonrisa, mi humor cambió totalmente. Chrona estaba bien.

~FIN FLASH BACK~

Aunque tuve un buen día esa tarde, no quita la pena que lleve al preguntar si era Chrona...además si le pregunto a esta chica seguramente huirá despavorida...pero a comparación de la otra vez, ella se me hace totalmente la correcta. Y no es por su piel, ojos o cabello, es por la sensación que tengo al estar a unos metros de ella...

-¡Ve a hablarle!- grito mi mente

- Pero... ¿Qué tal si es como la anterior vez?- decía dudoso

-¿Y? - mi mente, siempre tan...

-Realmente creo que es ella pero ese mechón azul...vaya...además, ¡los nervios impiden moverme!-dije algo convencido

-Te haré fuerte, caminarás hacia allá y descubrirás que ella ES CHRONA -dijo mi mente retándome...

Estaba en mi pelea interna cuando logró escuchar su suave voz...

-Ven por mi...- dijo con su voz angelical...me hipnotizo unos instantes hasta que me di cuenta de sus palabras "¿ven por mi?" ¿A caso tiene novio? Vaya, que estúpido soy... ¡ESPERA! ¿Y su realmente es Chrona? ¿MI CHRONA CON OTRO? ¡JAMÁS LO PERMITIRÉ!

Mi cuerpo actuó solo, se levantó y se detuvo delante de ella.

-Perdona la pregunta- dije sin pensar ¿qué diablos hago? ¡Ella se sonrojó! Pero también parece nerviosa, creo que la asuste- pero ¿tú has vivido aquí? - dije algo más calmado para hacer que los hombros de ella dejarán de estar tensos

-Cre-creo que s-si -dijo tartamudeando y con su voz angelical, haciendo que mis nervios regresarán y empezara a actuar con el estúpido "yo"

Me sonroje al verla tan cerca y nerviosa...tiene unos hermosos ojos azules y su piel es blanca y se ve suave y delicada como la seda...creo que pasaron años en los que me mantuve viendo su rostro

-Etto...- dijo algo incómoda

-Oh...-reaccione -¿EHH? Di-disculpa, n-no era mi in-intención, disculpa s-si te inco-incomodé- demonios...ha de pensar que soy un idiota, la mire y esta miraba hacia todos lados '_igual que Chrona_' -disculpa por no presentarme, soy Death the Kid - le sonríe y ella se tranquilizó más aunque seguía sonrojada- ¿y tú eres?

-¿Y-yo?- dijo o más bien...pregunto, estaba nerviosa- Chro...-¡DEMONIOS! La interrumpieron

-¡HERMANA! -llega un chico con cabello más largó y negro que yo, ojos grises y un cuerpo demasiado tonificado (más que yo) y tenía aspecto de rudo -Vámonos de aquí- dijo parándose alado de mi ángel

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó - A-adiós, Death-kun- dijo levemente mientras se iba... ¿eh?... ¡DIJO MI NOMBRE SIN TARTAMUDEAR! Mi cuerpo en shock por su hermosa voz y de enojo por el tipo que la interrumpió. Sólo alcancé a despedirme con la mano...

Este chico...me es familiar

'_¿Ragnarok?_' Oh por dios...es el...¡ES ELLA!

FIN KID POV

CHRONA POV.

Vaya...que momento tan...'_incómodo_'. Ese chico es guapo pero es un poco raro, se puso nervioso y se disculpaba, aún así...logre sentir ciertos sentimientos, insisto, ¡Yo a él lo conozco!

-Chrona, ¿qué hablaste con él?- me pregunto serió mi hermano

-Me pregunto si vivía aquí

-¿y qué le respondiste?

-Creo que si

-Pero...-se detuvo de caminar- tú si vivías aquí -dijo algo confundido

-No sé cuanto tiempo- dije mirándolo algo molesta- además, ¿no qué querías que no hablara de mi? -le reclame

Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a caminar

-Dime... ¿te dijo su nombre?

-Si, Death the Kid- dije calmada, recordando su nombre

Mi hermano detuvo su caminar de golpe, mirando el suelo

-¿Ragnarok?- lo saque de sus pensamientos y volvió al paso

-¿le dijiste tu nombre?- pregunto con ciertas ansias

-No, me interrumpiste- dije enojada de nuevo, si no fuera por él, estaríamos hablando. Me asustaba que un chico guapo y desconocido me hiciera la plática pero...después de esas cortas palabras con el, hizo que el corazón mismo latiera rápido.

Llegamos a nuestro departamento, Ragnarok se fue a su cuarto y yo me metí a bañar '¿_Quien será el?_'

FIN CHRONA POV.

RAGNAROK POV.

'_Demonios_'...llego al departamento y me encierro en mi cuarto

'_¡No! Mi hermana ya vio a Kid...y este seguramente ya sospecha de ella...tengo que hablar con él y decirle la verdad..._' Salí de mi cuarto, mi hermana estaba bañándose, así que decidí escabullirme para buscar a Kid...

* * *

¡HOLAAA! Al fin continuación de esta historia :3  
Disculpen la tardanza, no estoy muy ocupada últimamente...ademas tuve un momento de depresión y la inspiración voló por la ventana :(

Y bien, daré dos anuncios:

**1ro:** Tengo capítulos de continuación de _Toda una historia de amor_ lo malo es que los que tengo serian los capítulos 6 y 7, no el 4 :(. Lo se, soy basura humana y discúlpenme, pero tardara un poco, no me odien :c

**2do:** No podré publicar en este rato la continuación de _Santa Secreto..._Lo se, no los culpo si me quieren matar, el molesto Word no reconoce el archivo :c

Espero entiendan y perdonen mi tontería, por favor :c

¡Gracias por leer!

_¿Merezco Review?_


	3. Relato de Ragnarok I

**¡Holaaaa bonitos/as lectores/ras!**

**Creo que la mayoría son mujeres y eso me encanta *u***

**Bien, sin más ¡EMPECEMOS EL CAPITULO!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

Te vuelvo a ver C3

Ragnarok POV.

Busco entre las calles la mansión Shinigami, cuando al fin...me tope con esta...

_'Vamos, hay que entrar..._' ¿Estoy seguro? Y si veo a..._'¡_Pues_ tendrás que explicarle las cosas!_' Mi mente tiene razón, es momento de aclarar las cosas.

Me acerque al timbre y lo toque...mi estómago se revolvía y mis nervios estaban comiéndome

-¡Vooooy~! -grito una voz infantil _'Patty..._' Salió, abrió la puerta seguido de la reja y me vio -Ohh... ¿quién eres?- pregunto dudosa

-Ragnarok Gorgon, busco a Death the Kid -dije serió y la mire a los ojos -¿no te acuerdas de mí, Patty? -le sonríe y su cara cambio a expresión

-¡Ragnarok! -dijo feliz pero su cara cambió en segundos -¡Hijo de pe***! - ¿eh? ¿Qué fue ese cambio tan repentino? La mire alzando la ceja

-Patty- dijo Kid saliendo de la puerta, me miro y se sorprendió- Déjalo pasar- dijo serió

Entramos en la mansión, ya habían muchas cosas nuevas. Los muebles habían sido cambiado y algunas pinturas

-¿A qué has venido, Ragnarok?- dijo serio Kid

-A hablarte sobre Chrona- dije serio, este cambio su cara, me miro con brillitos en los ojos

-¿Chrona? ¿Era ella la chica del parque? - pregunto ansioso, _'vaya que sigue enamorado de ella..._'

-¿Viste a Chrona?- pregunto Patty

-Sí, aunque no estaba seguro- dijo Kid y Patty fue subió corriendo las escaleras

-Disculpa venir tan tarde- dije

-No importa, siéntate- me ofreció con una mano los sillones de la sala y ambos nos sentamos en ellos -¿Qué le paso a Chrona?

-Muchas cosas Kid, me imagino que tienes muchas preguntas...- le dije serió

-Es correcto, por favor dime todo lo que pasó- dijo preocupado

-No es fácil de decir Kid pero...al parecer ella apenas recuerda quien eres...-Kid alzo la ceja al decir lo último- por eso estoy aquí, a decirte la verdad...

-Tu...- dijo una voz enojada a mis espaldas, era obvio quien era. Me levanté del sillón y la miré

-Disculpa la tardanza- dije bromeando intentando calmarla

-Tu...- volteo la cara y me miro con ojos cristalinos - ¿Por qué regresas? ¿Por qué mentiste? ¡No te despediste! - dijo Liz llorando, me sentía un idiota al ser yo la causa. Patty corrió y abrazo a su hermana

-Disculpa...-dije con la voz quebrada, me sentía mal, deje a la chica más bella sin decirle algo

-Maldito...- susurro

-Liz, tranquila - dijo Kid -Vengan, vamos a hablar con el

-¿Qué pretexto dirás?- me pregunto Patty defendiendo a Liz, no la culpo

Suspire y me volví a sentar -vengan, es muy duro lo que les diré

Todos se sentaron y me miraron con atención, a excepción de Liz, ella miraba hacia el suelo

-Bien...una disculpa antes que nada- dije nervioso y molesto conmigo- se que nos fuimos de repente y sin avisar, no querías lastimarlos...no quería lastimarte- dije mirando a Liz

-¿No querías lastimarme? ¡Mira como estoy ahora!- grito aún llorando

-¡No quería preocuparte! -le intente explicar

-¿No querías?... Te amaba y me destrozaste- volvió a mirar hacia abajo

-Yo te amo- dije triste- y no te dije para no tenerte preocupada todos estos años como Chrona dejo a Kid- dije alzando la voz, haciendo que los tres me vieran

-Kid...-Liz le miro sorprendida a Kid

-En efecto, es la tortura más lenta y dolorosa, sabes por qué se fue y sabes con quien...pero no sabes a dónde ni cuándo regrese. Tienes la preocupación de que algo le pase y por eso no regrese- dijo triste y creo que vi una lágrima

-Déjenme explicarles, por favor- dije más sereno

-Habla entonces- me regaño Patty

El día que nos fuimos...

~FLASH BACK~

Empacamos las maletas y las subimos a la limusina de Mosquito, de ahí, partiríamos en barco para ir a París...

-No quiero dejarlos...no quiero dejar a Kid- dijo mi hermana llorando

-Será por un tiempo, tenemos que ir con ella por ser menores - dije abrazándola

-Que injusto...-se hecho a llorar cuando de repente escucho el timbre. Mi hermana se limpió la cara y abrió la puerta

-¡KID!- grito mi hermana y esta se abalanzo sobre él, casi dejándolo caer. Reí un poco en esa romántica escena, me aleje y termine de empacar otras cosas cuando escucho a mi hermana decir "¡SI! ¡Quiero ser tu novia!" Salí a la sala y vi como se daban un pequeño beso. Contuve las ganas de golpear a Kid por besar a mi hermana, después de todo, ella sufrió mucho por la muerte de mamá.

Al ver a la feliz pareja, yo me preocupe pues Kid no la vera en quien sabe cuántos años...se amarán y no se tendrán, ¿eso sería justo? Bueno...que yo soy un maldito -suspire- no le dije nada a Liz...y pensaba declararme en la fiesta del cumpleaños de Maka... ¿seré estúpido? Me voy sin decirle algo a la mujer más bella de la existencia...soy un asco...

Mosquito se acercó a mí, apartando mis pensamientos

-Ya está todo listo, Ragnarok- dijo seco

-Bien, gracias- dije agarrando las dos últimas cajas que tenían unas fotos y libros. Salí a la sala y vi a la pareja llorando

-Chrona, ya es hora -dije triste, mi hermana va a llorar todo el camino

-Esto es...injusto- dijo y se salió para despedirse de Kid.

Por mi parte, yo me fui a la cajuela de la limusina de Arachne y deje las cosas. Mire hacia atrás y vi las calles vacías de la madrugada...

-Adiós Death City, adiós amigos, adiós preciosa- dije cerrando la cajuela y subiéndome a la limusina

-¡Te amo! - grito Chrona y se subió a la limusina, sentándose alado de mi y empezando a llorar -lo extrañare- dijo muy decaída y yo la abrace

-Lo sé, te entiendo, pero vendremos de nuevo- dije dándole ánimos

Todo el camino fue algo callado, yo también solté lágrimas al recordar todo...

Llegamos al barco, nos subimos y emprendimos el viaje.

Intente alegrar a Chrona, era su primer viaje en barco y verla triste...no me hacia feliz. El amor de hermanos era lo único que nos quedaba.

El viaje fue lindo y la verdad nos relajo y...gracias al cielo, pude ver a Chrona sonreír.

Llegamos a la hermosa ciudad de París. Era muy bella y elegante pero... Justamente ese día...para mi dejo de ser bella, se hizo el escenario más horrendo que pude ver...

Estábamos en la limusina cuando un gigantesco tráiler cocho con nosotros.

Chrona recibió el impacto.

O&o&o&o&

Me levanté del suelo, no sé cómo llegue ahí si estaba dentro del coche pero al no notar el cuerpo de mi hermana me alarme, ignorando el brazo roto que tenía

-¡CHRONA! -gritaba, sentía que me quedaría sin voz. Al ver el auto en llamas, corrí despavorido y de fondo se escuchaban las sirenas -¿DÓNDE ESTAS? ¡CHRONA! -pude notar el cuerpo tirado de mi hermana en la parte de abajo de los asientos -¡TE SACARE! -gritaba intentando abrir la puerta

-¡JOVEN ALÉJESE! -me indico un oficial mientras otros corrían a ayudarlo

-¡AHÍ ESTA MI HERMANA! ¡SÁLVELA!- le gritaba desesperadamente. Mi hermana era lo único que tenía ahora, en ese lugar. Otro policía me agarro del brazo y me aparto, de lejos veía como sacaban a mi hermana, al momento de verla en una camilla me acerque jaloneándome del agarre de los policías

-¡ALEJENSE! ¡VOY CON MI HERMANA! ¡ELLA ES MI HERMANA! ¡CHRONAAAAA! - logre corres tras ella, estaba siendo llevada a una ambulancia -¿CHRONA?- estaba empapada en sangre, su cabeza tenía una gran abertura -¡CHRONA!- empecé a llorar, mis fuerzas disminuyeron y me deja caer al suelo y fui cargado por oficiales. Sólo recuerdo que vi como le proporcionaban oxígeno a Chrona y decían "No creo que se salve"...

¿~FIN FLASH BACK~?

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo quedo? jajaja**

**Creo que esta algo corto...pero bueno, ¡espero les haya gustado!**

**Gracias por sus reviews y sobre todo ¡Gracias por Leer!  
Les repito, espero que hayan tenido un fantástico año nuevo :)**

_¿Review?_


	4. Relato de Ragnarok II

¡Hola! Disculpen mis tardanzas :c  
Por favor, lean.

Disclaimer: **Soul Eater** no me pertenece.

* * *

Todos estaban impactados por la historia. Veía como Ragnarok soltaba lágrimas y se le acortaba la voz. Se aclaró la garganta y continúo relatando...

~FLASH BACK~

Me desperté en el hospital. Todo estaba en silencio '_¿Estoy muerto?_' Una voz extraña me saludo

-¿Ya te decidiste a despertar, Bella Durmiente?- dijo en tono burlón Giriko

-¿Y Chro...Chrona?- pregunte aún noqueado

-Sala de urgencias. Tenía la cabeza abierta- la voz burlona de Giriko desapareció y se volvió sería

-¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está? -pregunte alarmándome, no quería que algo le pasara a mi hermanita

-Aún no salen de la sala. Arachne está con ella, no te preocupes, va a estar bien- me intento calmar, INÚTIL, estaba más que preocupado por mi hermana.

Sin pensar más, estaba muy débil y no me di cuenta cuando ya estaba dormido

Volví a despertar y esta vez Arachne estaba acariciando mi cabello

-¿Cómo estas Ragnarok?- me miro con preocupación

-Bi-bien…-por fin sentí la fuerza para sentarme

-¡No te esfuerces!- me regaño Arachne, pero aún así quería sentarme, ya molestaba esa posición

-Déjalo –apareció Giriko- ¿No quieres comer? – entro a la habitación con una charola de típica comida de hospital

Negué con la cabeza pero mi estómago hablo. Diablos, si tenía hambre pero no quería comer, aún me sentía mal

-Vamos, no nos engañes- dijo Arachne agarrando la charola y dejándola en mi regazo

Con esfuerzo me lleve unos cuantos bocados.

-¿Y Chrona? –pregunte alejando la charola

-Ella…-su voz tembló y me quito la charola

-¿Ella? –pregunte, odio los rodeos

-Sabes que tuvo un gran golpe…

-Lo sé, por eso pregunto por ella –la mire molesto- ¿dónde está y como esta?

Respiro hondo, poso sus ojos morados en mi con cierta melancolía

-Ella no despierta –soltó de golpe, haciendo que lo corazón se encogiera

-¿N-no…?- '_¡Demonios! ¡Chrona!_'

-No, lo siento –hablo Giriko- después de la operación no ha despertado

-Respira, la sangre a parado de salir y ya está "estable" pero no despierta –empezó a llorar Arachne- me dan a mis sobrinos y en el primer día están en el hospital –Se tapó la cara y fue abrazada por su hijo. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, ¿"estable"? Entiendo el pesar de mi tía pero la única que me preocupa es mi hermana.

…

Pasaron 2 semanas. Yo ya estaba "bien". Estable en mi salud y en mi trauma lo único era mi yeso en mi brazo, en unos 2 meses me lo quitarán. Chrona aún estaba en cama.

Ella seguía en el hospital y yo ya estaba en la mansión de Arachne.

…

Hoy es 25, se cumplen los 2 meses de nuestra despedida en Death City, 2 meses en que Chrona tiene una relación con Kid. Intente mandarle una carta y decirle todo, pero Arachne me detuvo. Ella es una reconocida diseñadora y modelo, no podía "manchar" su imagen.

…

Pasaron 5 meses desde lo ocurrido y...Chrona aún no despertaba. Estaba en coma. Aún estaba conectada y muchos médicos nos dijeron que la desconectáramos, que...difícilmente despertaría de nuevo.

Yo se que aún sigue viva y está luchando en la obscuridad. Ella está luchando contra la muerte todos los días a todas horas.

…

Hoy me desperté temprano, ya pasaron 8 meses después del accidente. Voy con un arreglo floral pues...es el cumpleaños de Chrona...ella sigue en coma. No hay día en que pase un pequeño rato a verla.

Yo trabajo, ayudo a Arachne en su agenda, citas, giras...aunque siempre rechaza ir a Estados Unidos, tiene miedo a que algo le digan en Death City y técnicamente NADIE sabe lo ocurrido. Arachne cayó a toda industria de publicidad con un buen fajo de billetes. Sólo Mosquito, Giriko, ella y yo sabía sobre Chrona...

Me detengo en la puerta de la habitación de Chrona... esperando que este día, en su cumpleaños, se despierte...así cómo he esperado eso por todos estos meses

-Hola hermanita -vaya, todo esto me ha ablandado el corazón aunque nací con un aspecto rudo. Siempre la saludo sin esperar una respuesta.

-¿Sabes? ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! Al fin cumples 14 años...me alegra tanto...-comencé a llorar. La única respuesta es el sonido del electrocardiograma- Hermana, despierta, hoy...despierta hoy porque...-le mostré el pequeño pastel con una vela prendida- tienes que apagar la vela...hermanita, por favor, despierta, te extraño, Kid te extraña, te extraño...yo...tu hermano, te extrañ...-no pude continuar, estaba llorando sin poder parar. Abrace a mi hermana. Me quede dormido

-Mmm...-escuche a alguien quejarse y de inmediato me levanté. Mire la habitación obscura y no vi nadie...

-¿Chrona? -la mire esperanzado, esperando que ella haya sido y no mi imaginación

-Mmm...-volvió el quejido y si, era de ella...mi hermana, se está levantando.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? :3  
En verdad disculpen si me demoro mucho :c 

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

_¿Review?_


End file.
